


Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/F, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: All these years later and there wasn't much that equaled holding on to Lauren at the end of the day.  To feel her breathe and the pitter-patter of her heartbeat soothed Nancy's soul.





	Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“I've made a few decisions.” Nancy said.

The family was out for an early dinner at The Odeon on a drizzly Friday night in late March. They all stopped talking to hear what the former National Security Advisor had to say.

“I think we should redecorate the entire house.”

“Seriously?” Lauren’s blue eyes lit up.

“Yeah, its time for a change. We’ve been there a good while; it could stand some new paint and furniture.”

“I could get the kitchen cabinets and counters redone.” Lauren said.

“Sure. Scooter, you said your carpet in your bedroom was a bit threadbare. You can get it done. You can get some friendlier furniture in the sitting room. Anything you want.”

“A new mattress would be good.” The old man said nodding.

“I saw a racecar bed that might be cool Fitz.” Jeremy said.

“Aren't they for little boys?” Nancy asked.

“Not anymore ma'am. It was a full sized bed but shaped like a Maserati or a Mustang.”

“Now that is cool.”

He and Fitz high-fived. Scooter thought this all sounded like a large undertaking.

“That’s the best part. I figured since the boys will be on spring break in two weeks we can just go on vacation. When we come back everything will be done.”

Lauren thought that was perfect. She and Nancy had not had a vacation so far this year. With Jeremy coming out of the crazy situation at his home it was important to the McNallys that they provide a stable home with two responsible parents and a positive male influence.

“Who are you going to get to do this?” Jimmy asked.

“I have an interior designer friend, Bella Hoffman. She works miracles; I've seen her do it.” Nancy said. “We have two weeks to pick out all the things we want and Bella does the rest.”

“The expense…”

“Means nothing to me.” Nancy cut her wife off and apologized by kissing her hand. “We have plenty of money and it’s our home. Who wants a say on vacation spots?”

“Tijuana.” Fitz said.

“Oh yeah right. As if I, as a responsible parent, am going to unleash Potsie and Ralph Malph on unsuspecting Mexicans and horny college coeds.”

“Who?” Jeremy asked.

“You and Fitz.”

“But you something about pot.”

Scooter laughed, telling him to forget it.

“I would like to return to the horny coed scenario.” Jimmy said.

“And you wonder why the boys only think with their smaller heads.” Lauren said.

“We do that cuz we’re sixteen.” Fitz replied. “And not getting any.”

Jeremy muttered that he should speak for himself and that got him poked with a fork by Nancy. She was definitely going to have to have the talk with him soon. Something she was not looking forward to but it had to be done.

“OK boys, and everyone, let’s get serious. Five days away, someplace where all six of us can find something that captures our attention. A place where we can be together as a family but also have adventures out on our own.”

“San Diego.” Jimmy said.

“It’s been a while since we've been to the West Coast.” Lauren said.

“What about Aspen or one of the ski places.” Fitz said. “We would all have fun there.”

Scooter thought they should go to Puerto Rico. They already had a house there. Nancy wanted to try someplace they had never been.

“Hillary’s family goes to Key West every summer.” Jeremy said. “She always brags about all the great things she and her sisters do there. They can have fun with or without their parents. Why not there?”

“Key West. What do you think baby?”

“Lets do some research on the web. That sounds good Jeremy.”

He and Fitz were going to meet the girls after dinner. He said he would talk to Hillary and get some more information.

“Key West will be fun I think. Meredith and I always had a good time there. Anyone interested in dessert?”

The boys definitely were. Jimmy wanted to know if he was invited on this vacation.

“We said family vacation.” Lauren said. “Last time I checked you were family.”

She started to scan the dessert menu herself.

“What are you guys doing tonight?” Nancy asked.

They would probably see a movie and get some more food. Most likely, they would end up at Hillary’s condo on the Upper East Side. Nancy and Lauren were assured the Nelsons would be home, though they did not quite believe them. Well she would have to trust her boys and say a prayer. A server arrived, cleaned up dinner dishes, and took their dessert order.

“Home by midnight.”

Her tone clearly stated there was no real room for argument. Fitz and Jeremy didn’t even bother. They just ordered triple scoops of vanilla ice cream with extra caramel, marshmallow fluff, and whipped cream.

“So can we really pick out anything we want mom? For the house?”

“Your room is all yours.” Nancy said. “Scooter will do his room, Mum will do the kitchen and the den, and on and on.”

“What about me?” Jimmy asked.

“You don’t live with us. You made that decision, now live with it.”

“Why don’t you live with us, Uncle Jimmy?” Jeremy asked.

“Well…I um, you know I have female friends. I didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable when I had company.”

“Is that the real reason?” Scooter asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You were always such a respectful young man. Your mother loved that about you.”

“You guys raised me right.”

***

At 12:15, Nancy still worked on her laptop. She was looking up everything she could find on Key West. Having traveled to so many places in the world, she was surprised to find a place she knew virtually nothing about. The pictures on some of the websites were amazing. Renting a house for almost a week would be exorbitant, but early April was still the off-season. They could be right on the beach, which would be good for Lauren. There were coffee and cigar bars, great restaurants, and clubs. The boys would love all the water activities and mini-golf.

“Jeremy was right. Key West definitely has adventures for every member of the family. I love the photos I am seeing.”

“Is that what you’ve been poring over this past hour?” 

Lauren came out of the bathroom, patting her face dry with a hand towel. She was dressed in Nancy’s favorite Harvard tee shirt and a pair of panties.

“Yes. You don’t just book a vacation somewhere new with no research. Our family is a variety of ages and mindsets…it has to be just right. I don’t want anyone feeling left out.”

“So, are you done researching now?”

Lauren threw the towel in the hamper and climbed into bed. Before Nancy could answer, she had the laptop in her hands. She turned it off and closed it.

“I guess the answer you were looking for was yes.”

“It was.”

Smiling, Lauren climbed into Nancy’s lap. She brushed her breasts against Nancy’s; loved the feel of Nancy’s grip on her waist.

“Actually baby, there is something that I need to do.”

“Yes there is. You need to take off your clothes.”

“Lauren…baby doll…”

“Hmm?” she leaned to suck Nancy’s earlobe.

“Seriously, just one thing and I’ll be back.”

“You have to leave?”

She wore the most adorable pout and Nancy could not help but smile. Fifty-seven years old and still the cutest pout on the planet. That pout never failed to make her still perky breasts poke out enough for Nancy to put all other activity on hold. Not tonight though, so she just bit down on her lip and moved her wife to the mattress.

“I really have to do this and then I will be back. I'm going to want my pretty baby all to myself.”

“How come you still know how to say all the right things?” Lauren asked.

“It’s a gift.”

Nancy kissed her passionately, leaving Lauren wanting. She sighed as Nancy got out of bed, grabbed a few magazines, and left the bedroom. She walked down the hall to Jeremy’s room and saw the light still burning under the door. She knocked once, got no response and knocked again. A third knock yielded no result. Finally Nancy took a deep breath, decided what she was about to see was her own fault, and poked her head in the door.

“Hey Jeremy.”

“Dr. McNally!”

He shoved the Playboy under the blanket and took his IPod out of his ears. He smiled as if nothing was happening.

“What's up?”

“I knocked but you didn’t hear me. You should not play your music so loud…you'll be deaf before high school graduation.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Anyway, I just wanted to bring these for you because Fitz would never remember to share. Pick out everything you want and give them back. Dog earring the pages should be fine.”

“I don’t get it.”

“What do you mean honey?” Nancy asked.

“What do you mean, pick out everything I want?”

“For your room Jeremy…what we were discussing at dinner. I think the racecar bed frame is in the IKEA catalog. The smaller catalog is Home Depot, which has great things for boys and all the paint you could dream of. Anything you want; it’s up to you.”

“Um, I'm getting my own room?”

“Jeremy, we’re standing in it. This place looks like the guest room with some posters in it. Make it your own.”

“I couldn’t do that. It’s going to cost you so much money. I'm not even your kid.”

Nancy sighed, trying to figure out what she was going to say next.

“Do you mind if I sit?”

He shook his head. She sat in the computer chair.

“You live here with us now; it’s the place you are most comfortable. I don’t know when you will be ready to return to your mom’s house but while you are here, it is important to Mrs. McNally and I that you are surrounded by comforts. You never, ever, ever, have to feel like a guest here.”

“I don’t think my mom wants me back. She married young and with my brother and sister gone, and my dad out of her life, this is her chance to do what she always wanted. I haven’t talked to her in a while, though I think she is in Sydney visiting friends now.”

“I know.”

“And here you guys just let me move into your home. You give me stuff and make me feel like part of your family. Kids always thought Fitz was weird cuz he had two moms and stuff. I never did but my mom and dad haven’t been half the parents you and Mrs. McNally have been in a few months. I'm so grateful to have the coolest best friend in the world and you guys, and Scooter and Uncle Jimmy. Where would I even have gone?”

“You’ve been a fixture in my den since you were eight years old. Our door is open as long as you need it to be. We love having you.”

“Really?”

“We pretty much decided that we are happy to keep you. You add another dynamic to an already great family. Whether you live under this roof or not, we will always be here for you.”

“Thank you Dr. McNally. That’s so awesome. Can I hug you?”

“Aw sweetie of course. Hugs are free.”

He was about the same height as Fitz but the term school bus definitely still applied. Nancy hugged him tight, kissing his cheek and rustling his hair.

“You just pick out whatever you want. I don’t care about money; I love to spend it on the people I care about. Finish your porn mag and then get some sleep.”

“Yes ma'am.” Jeremy blushed. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Jeremy.”

In the hallway, Nancy dabbed at the tears in her eyes before peeking in to say goodnight to Fitz. She told him to get off the phone and he said OK but she knew he and Meenah could talk well into the night. She wondered just what they could possibly talk about but then she thought of Lauren. She could tell her anything and if Fitz felt that way about Meenah no wonder they racked up the cell phone minutes. She went back into the bedroom and Lauren was under the covers. She looked to be asleep. Had Nancy really been gone that long?

“I'm not asleep.” She murmured. “I'm waiting for you.”

Nancy smiled, turning out the lights and sliding into bed. All these years later and there was not much that equaled holding on to Lauren at the end of the day. To feel her breathe and the pitter-patter of her heartbeat soothed Nancy’s soul. Sometimes she wanted to get frisky, or even downright dirty…Nancy could handle it. Other times she just wanted to hold her and take away the rigors of the day. Nancy still had no idea how to truly thank her for giving birth to the most beautiful, special boy on the planet.

“I love you Nancy.”

“I love you too baby.”

“You sound upset.” Lauren sat up a bit in bed. “What's the matter?”

“I'm not upset. I just talked to Jeremy and um, he’s a wonderful boy.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“I just think about how much I love my son. Even if you and I ended our marriage, which we will never do so don’t even think about it, I would still love him to pieces. I don’t get people sometimes. I will never judge Helen but I just don’t get it.”

“At least he has us and a best friend like Fitz. You just want to be held tonight boo boo?”

“Yeah. Mmm, you feel so good.”

Nancy relaxed in her arms, breathing in the ever-present scent of Lauren. It was as prevalent as her own and one of those things that never ceased to be there.

“I love you so much Nancy McNally.” She kissed her forehead. “You're incredible and I'm so lucky to have you.”

“We are both lucky.”

***

Nancy woke up early the next morning, still spooning with her wife. It was cloudy but not raining and the former National Security Advisor felt the passion boil inside her. She turned in Lauren’s arms, gently kissing her nose. It usually took a nuclear bomb to wake up Lauren so Nancy was surprised when she opened her eyes.

“You're up early.” She whispered.

“I know. Payback for all the times you are. Good morning baby.” She kissed her and Lauren sighed. Then she smiled.

Nancy smiled too; pulling her closer and feeling their bodies rub together.

“Last night, it wasn’t that I didn’t want you.” She kissed her naked shoulder before removing the tee shirt altogether.

“I know boo boo.”

“I always do.”

“I…”

Nancy cut her off with a smoldering kiss. Lauren groaned, wrapping her arms around her neck. Nancy rolled on her back so Lauren was on top of her. The younger woman straddled her. She smiled when Nancy cupped her breasts.

“My perky babies.” She said.

“Only for you. Taste me Nancy.”

“C’mere baby.”

Lauren moved over Nancy’s face, moaning softly as Nancy’s tongue touched her sensitive spots. She leaned forward to push Nancy’s shorts down.

“Oh, oh baby, baby, mmm good!”

“Nancy…Nancy…Nancy…oh God.”

Nancy arched her back as Lauren’s fingers brought her closer and closer to detonation. Trying to keep Nancy satisfied while she was being pleasured herself was Lauren’s favorite part of the position. Whenever the McNallys sixty nined, Lauren was thankful for Nancy and her attention…no one ever made her feel so good.

“Oh my God.” Lauren whispered as she held Nancy close. “You are so beautiful.” She stroked Nancy’s hair, which was straight for the time being. “You are so beautiful and I love you so much.”

Nancy kissed her softly.

“I'm still trying to figure something out baby.”

“Mmm, what?”

“How do you still taste so good? You are just as good as the first night.”

“Because I know what you like and making sure you're satisfied is important to me.”

“I like being important to you.”

“Good, cuz it is never going to stop.”

They cuddled as Lauren thought about breakfast and coffee.

“Oh Nance, I thought of a great color for the bedroom. What do you think of…?”

“Actually baby…baby…”

“What?”

“I think I'm going to handle the bedroom. I have a few ideas in mind and I thought you would be busy with all the other rooms of the house. I didn’t think you would mind.”

“I don’t mind. You must have some ideas; you don’t do anything without ideas.”

“I have a few.” She kissed Lauren again.

“I'm thinking about breakfast. You hungry boo boo?”

“I can eat. I'm sure Scooter’s up, and the boys will be soon.”

Lauren nodded, getting up from bed and dressing in pajama pants and a tee shirt.

“Any requests?” Lauren asked.

“Biscuits. I'm craving biscuits.”

Lauren kissed her and left the room. Nancy decided to catch a few more winks.

***

“So its definitely going to be Key West?”

“Yes. I've researched it extensively and wondered why we’d never gone before. I figure the six of us can have a real blast, individually and as a family.”

Jimmy joined Nancy for lunch at the student union on the campus of Columbia University. Nancy worked with a large spinach leaf salad with chicken; Jimmy had a turkey burger and waffle fries.

“You're coming with us, right?” Nancy asked.

“Its family vacation. Scooter and I will definitely be able to enjoy the action there. I'm taking Justine away next month.”

“Whoa, isn’t that the big time?”

“Not really. It will just be a long weekend in Santa Barbara wine country. She is an enthusiast. How long will we be in Key West?”

“Five days. Lauren is scheduling from April 10th to the 14th. The boys are out of school so we won't have to pull them out.”

“What made you want to do this whole makeover thing?” Jimmy asked.

Nancy shrugged. She was just in the mood for a change. They lived in the house for almost a decade and Fitz went from a little boy to a mature young man. Scooter moved from Columbia, Jimmy moved from Charleston, and Jeremy moved from across town. It was just time to stop looking at the same light blue walls. Nancy liked the idea of new paint, furniture, pictures, and lamps.

“I plan to live in the house for a long time to come.” She said. “I just want to be comfortable there. Lauren and I love that house.”

“You know, you never told me why you picked such a large house. When you moved to New York it was just the three of you. A condo on the Upper West Side would’ve been fine.”

“Fitz picked it. It was Lauren’s idea to bring him when we went house hunting. It was his favorite because of the basement and the attic. It was perfect because we had plenty of room for Scooter when your mother passed.”

“I offered to let him stay with me but he refused.”

“Yeah. He was being stubborn.”

“He misses mama everyday. So do I, in fact. She was madly in love with you, you know. As much as she loved her baby girl she was never quite comfortable with her sexuality. Then she met you and she knew Lauren had finally made the right choice. She was so happy.”

“What?”

“She thought the sun rose and set on you…she was not often wrong.”

Nancy smiled, though she flagged away the compliments.

“Lauren is not the only one who has been fortunate these past 20 years.”

Jimmy whistled at the amount of time they had been together.

“Have we really known each other that long?” he asked.

“Almost. All of you guys have been family like I never had. Well, I had a Sally so…”

Jimmy laughed at the mention of his other sister. That’s probably why he loved Nancy so much. It was more than her beauty, brains, and bravery; it was her sense of honor and family. While hers had been estranged, she still embraced Lauren’s with both hands. Jimmy was sure that without her and Lauren’s love and support, Scooter would have died shortly after his wife. He sighed, leaning over to kiss Nancy’s cheek.

“What was that for?” she asked.

“Because I felt like it. Love you Nance.”

“I love you too.”

***

It rained all day Wednesday though it was a rather warm day. Nancy came into the side door at 5:30, looking at Fitz and Jeremy. They were playing a backyard wrestling game on XBox. In an attempt to outfight each other, they shouted and baited each other. There was poking, jostling, and jumping all over each other as if they were part of the game. Then she looked over at Scooter, knee deep in a large print John Grisham novel. Rupert was sitting beside him and they did not seem bothered by the brouhaha.

“Hey boys.”

“Hi mom.”

“Hi. Dr. McNally.”

“Any reason Scooter is not bothered by the noise?”

“He took out his hearing aid…don’t tell mum.”

“Where’s mum?”

Nancy put her purse and briefcase in the chair, waving to Scooter when he finally acknowledged her arrival.

“In the kitchen.” Jeremy replied. “We’re having spaghetti.”

“Homework done?”

“Yes.” They said in unison.

“All done?”

“Yes.”

Nancy squeezed their shoulders and went into the kitchen. Lauren was looking for something in the fridge; Nancy caught her from behind.

“Hey, you sexy thing. Who would ever leave you all alone?”

Lauren smiled, turning around with a bottle of Italian dressing in her hands.

“I ask myself that every morning she leaves. Hi Nancy.”

They kissed tenderly and then passionately. Dinner smelled delicious; Nancy told her so. Lauren told her to get the boys.

“Boys, dinner!”

They all came into the kitchen. Lauren poured iced tea for the boys, she and Nancy had glasses of Merlot, and Scooter drank Ginger ale.

“Guys, I expected to have all the stuff for your new rooms. What's the hold up?”

“Mom, I don’t think I've ever heard you say the word stuff before.”

Lauren laughed but Nancy rolled her eyes.

“Not the point, you know what I mean. Tomorrow night at the latest…everyone else is ready to go.”

“I actually picked out my stuff Dr. McNally. I'm going for the 70s love shack look.”

“This I have to see.” Lauren replied.

“Its gonna be awesome. The bed frame I picked is like KITT from Knight Rider.”

“That’s 80s.” Fitz said.

“Shut up dude.” Jeremy thumped his arm.

“I'm going for urban contemporary.” Fitz said.

“Me too.” Scooter replied.

“Just bring me the catalogs or you'll be going for nothing.”

“Yes ma'am.”

***

“Gonna give me any hints on our bedroom?”

Nancy looked up from her quizzes. Lauren stood in the doorway of their study. The former National Security Advisor took off her glasses.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“Boo boo!”

“What? You are going to love it; that’s all that matters.”

“If I guess something will you nod or shake your head?”

“C’mere baby.” Nancy called her over with her finger.

Lauren sat on Nancy’s lap, smiling as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

“You are going to love it.”

She started to kiss Lauren’s neck and she sighed.

“I'm going to love it.” she repeated.

“Yes.”

“OK baby.”

Nancy smiled herself now…Lauren knew what that did to her. She could not wait to get away for a little while and just enjoy some time with the family. She especially could not wait to spend some quiet time with her favorite girl. When they returned to their house it would be ready for the rest of their lives.

***


End file.
